


Nothing But Flowers

by Lothiriel84



Series: Forever Young [3]
Category: The Bunker (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Suicide Attempt, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Let us die young, or let us live forever.





	Nothing But Flowers

He kept to his room for a long time after the clamour died down, desperately trying to think of anything but Tom’s panicked confession, the grim look on David’s face, or the sickening feeling that had settled somewhere inside his chest. David would sort it out, like he always did, and then they could all go back to pretending that the unfortunate incident had never happened.  

(He couldn’t, wouldn’t dwell on whatever the reasons might be behind Tom’s gesture, resorted to studying every little imperfection on the ceiling instead. He felt helpless, and tired, so very tired; and yet there was no way he would find any sleep tonight, not with the jumble of questions going round and round in his brain in an endless circle.)

Man, he could kill for a cigarette. They were rapidly running out, and he hated the way nicotine patches felt on his skin, but he decided that today’s ordeal called for a much deserved treat. He retrieved the half packet he had previously hidden under the bed, fished for a cigarette, found himself thinking of the last time he’d indulged himself. Tom had just managed to repair the coffee machine, and that had put David in a marginally amiable mood for the rest of the day, so the three of them had ended up enjoying a good smoke, with David willing to share his secret stash for a change.

He put the cigarette back into the packet, pocketed it, and left the room before he could change his mind. He knew how much David hated it when they tried to invade his space, but he hoped that a peace offering would at least make him consider tolerating his company for a while.

David stared at him in silence for a long moment, eventually stepped aside to let him in. He couldn’t think of anything to say, looked around for a place to sit, the narrow bed his only available option. David accepted the cigarette, took out his own lighter when it became apparent that Dave couldn’t find his own.

(Good old David, with his temper and his manic need for control. Of course he would have a lighter at hand, you never knew when it might come in handy for either saving the day, or burning the place to the ground if either of them dared to step out of line. The thing was, unlike Tom, he couldn’t say he minded; it was a weight off his shoulders, in more ways than one, and he was vaguely grateful for that.)

He took a deep drag on his cigarette, closed his eyes, exhaled slowly. He’d always associated smoking with sex for some reason, even if he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d actually been with someone; he became suddenly aware of how close they were sitting, their bodies only separated by a few inches of air, and the layers of clothes they were wearing.

He studied David’s profile, the traces of the passing of time barely visible in the subtle set of lines across his face. Quite handsome too, even with his pale complexion, and all the years they’d spent living on powdered eggs and stale biscuits.

David flicked ash from his cigarette, his arm brushing against Dave’s as he breathed in another lungful of smoke. A jolt cursed through his body, like electricity, but better; he turned his entire body towards David, willed him to meet his gaze, their arms touching once more.

Yes, that was exactly what he needed, a mildly hysterical part of his brain approved as David slid his palm up his thigh. He leant forward and kissed him, the angle somewhat awkward, until David disentangled, and relieved him of his smouldering cigarette.

Finally, finally he wasn’t thinking at all, his focus narrowed entirely to the touch of David’s hand, warm even through the fabric of his trousers. He muttered something incoherent, shivered when rough fingers pressed urgently against his mouth, effectively submitting him into silence.

(The pain a welcome reminder that they were, in fact, still alive.)


End file.
